


The Lost Golden Hope

by Lady_Douji



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prince! Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: 20 years ago the infant prince of Nifleheim disappeared, now Loqi Tummelt believes he's found him and is determined to take him home.





	1. Chapter 1

Loqi Tummelt  Brigadier General of the Nifleheim Magitek infantry army was playing security guard, staring intently at the security feed placed in garrison brig. Granted he was focused on one particular prisoner. With his golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin Prompto Argentum of the Lucian Crownsguard could be mistaken for Loqi’s own brother. And if Loqi’s suspicions were correct he might as well be. 

For several more minutes Loqi watched the young man fidget in his bonds and pace the short length in his cell. The sound of metallic footsteps warned him of company long before a knock came to the door. Loqi finally turned away from the screens to face the newcomers. Two Magitek troopers and a slightly nervous looking man holding a plain manila envelope entered the room.

“Are those results of the dna analysis I requested?” Loqi asked his eyes focused squarely at on envelope.”

“Ahh yes sir” The nervous man said, pulling out a few sheets of paper, as he tried to avoid looking at the screens. “Would you like me to go over the results? 

“Yes of course.” Loqi tried not to show how anxious he was. 

Stepping close to hand Loqi the report, “You stated you suspected a relationship through the maternal side, so we concentrated on the X chromosome, and we did find a significant match of 5648 alleles, so a match of about 24.68 percent.”

“And what does that mean?” Loqi demanded, a desperate hope fluttering in his chest.

“We can confidently conclude that you and Prompto Argentum are half-siblings.” The representative stated.

Loqi took the paper from the representative with shaking hands, looking over the lines of numbers and matched genetic information, “He’s my cousin” he corrected, “Our mothers were identical twins”

“Oh I see,” The man shifted, unsure of Loqi’s reaction, “This result would also confirm that sort of relationship. Is everything alright?”

“Everyone thought he was dead. We gave up hope years ago.” Loqi explained, reining in both runaway thoughts and emotions. “I trust this test and the results will be kept confidential.”

Nodding his assurances, “Of course General Tummelt. The Hollander Institute prides itself in its discretion and protecting our clients’ privacy.”

“Thank you. That will be all. I believe the matter of payment has already been settled. The MT’s will escort you to the gates. And I hope it pleases you to know that you have done a great service to the Empire” Loqi said, dismissing the representative, ignoring his muttered congratulations on finding his lost cousin as Loqi lost himself in a memory.

_ Loqi skipped happily next to his mother as they hurried through the halls of the imperial palace. He was dressed in, not quite his finest suit, but one of his nicer ones, the lacy cuffs itched but he didn’t care . He hadn’t had lessons in days since the emperor declared a celebration in honor of his son’s birth. His mother was smiling because they were getting to visit her sister, the empress, and the new prince. An honor few were being given, as his mother had explained to him. Not that many would deny the empress a visit from her sister is she so wished it.  _

_ They finally reached the guarded rooms of the Empress’ suite and attached nursery and were quickly granted entry. Inside, lounging comfortably on a chaise lounge, with a small bassinet close at hand was the Empress Dolcie, the other woman with his mother’s face. At the site of her sister his mother let go of his hand and cross to room to embrace her. _

_ “Dottie!” His mother exclaimed as he hugged her sister, kissing her cheeks. “You look wonderful! Motherhood suits you.” _

_ “Almost as well as it suits you Allayna.” Dolcie answered laughing, before turning to Loqi, “And how’s my little nephew, are you excited to meet the new prince?” _

_ “Yes Auntie Dottie.” Loqi answered, more because he knew that was the expected answer. Why would he be interested in a baby. Even a baby prince. Babies were boring. _

_ But his answer delighted his mother and the empress and soon he was perched on the chaise lounge so he could more easily see into the bassinet and at the prince inside. To Loqi he wasn’t much to look at, a tiny lump bundled into soft blue cloth, with a few blonde curls on his head. “He’s tiny.” _

_ His mother giggled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “You weren’t that much bigger when you were that age.” _

_ “You should hold him Loqi.”  Dolcie suggested, “He likes being cuddled.” _

_ “That’s a good idea, Dottie. We do want our boys to be close.” His mother said grinning, and she guided him to sit beside her.  _

_ Meanwhile Dolcie lifted the little prince out of his bassinet to offer him to Loqi. “Now he’s very little so you have to be sure to support his head, and remember he is the light, hope, and future of the empire” _

_ Together the sisters got Loqi arranged so he could hold the baby properly, while nestled between them. Holding him was a bit more interesting than just watching him in the crib. Loqi got lost in the bright blues eyes trying to focus in on him, spotted the faint beginnings of freckles and found out babies had remarkably strong grips. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh when the prince tried to smile back. _

_ Above him he heard his mother speaking again as she combed her fingers through his hair. “Just think Loqi, someday this little baby is going to rule all the Niflheim empire.” _

_ “He’s going to need a strong knight to stand beside him.” Aunt Dolcie mused, “To guard him from all who would do him harm. Would you be willing to be that knight Loqi?” _

_ “Yes.” Loqi answered again, and this time not because he knew it was the expected answer. He wanted to protect the little life he was holding. “I’ll protect him. I’ll always protect him.” _

_ He couldn’t see it, but above his head his mother and the empress smiled at each other. Reaching over his head to hold hands. _

_ “It’s going to be just like we dreamed Dottie. Our children standing together to lead the empire. It’s going to be wonderful.” His mother said, her voice full of joy, hope, and promise. _

It had been a wonderful dream, but it hadn’t lasted a year. A mere eight months later the empress had been found murdered in her rooms, one of her maids slain in the hall, and the prince was gone. Years of searching and investigations hadn’t turned up a single clue to either the murderers or the fate of the prince. His mother’s smile was never quite the same after that.

Loqi focused his gaze on Prompto Argentum again, “No that’s not your name. You are Aurelius Spes Aldercapt, and it’s time you returned home Prince of Nifleheim.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto slumped on the metal bench masquerading as a cot leaning against the bars of his cell. Examining the heavy cuffs weighing heavily on his wrists for the thousandth time, Prompto bit back a groan at his bad luck. First he got knocked into a river by a seadevil and then he got picked up by an imperial patrol. His clothing and hair were filled with silt and muck from the river, and he could still feel a boot shaped bruise on his back from the MTs.

Looking down the row of cells, Prompto watched a few of the other prisoners, hunters who apparently got too close to the base when dealing with their marks. He had seen a few cycle in and out over the past few days he had been held. It was with a bit of jealousy that he watched them being released and noted they weren’t being held in cuffs. Then again, none of them could pull weapons out of thin air.

_“Wonder if the guys are looking for me?”_ Prompto mused. _“Noctis will want to at least. Gladio would be willing to try, Ignis might insist on pushing on to Altissa.”_

The thought hurt, that his friend might abandon him, but it would be better than being used a bait for Noctis. Which admittedly might be the only reason he was still alive.

The dull routine of the base’s brig and Prompto’s train of thought was broken when the current base commander, Loqi Tummelt walked in with two Assassin-class MTs trailing behind. Prompto remembered fighting this commander before. At one of the blockades with Cor. They had thought they had finished all the defenders when Loqi had shown up with a new squad of MTs, a giant mech, and a serious hatred for Cor. 

Watching the man walk through the brig, Prompto tried not to show his unease. When they had fought before Prompto had noticed a similarity between them, but had dismissed it as coincidence or a trick of the light. Now Prompto had a much clearer and closer look and he couldn’t dismiss it anymore. Looking at Loqi was like looking at a distorted reflection. His cheeks were a little fuller, his hair a little less bright, and no freckles dotted his skin, but Prompto still had the unnerving feeling he was looking at another version of himself. 

Loqi stopped in front of Prompto’s cell, pale blue eyes looking over Prompto’s dirty and bedraggled form, before his lips twisted into an angry sneer. Prompto glared right back.

_“I’d like to see how neat and tidy you look after the days I’ve had.”_ Prompto barely kept the thought to himself.

“Prompto Argentum” Loqi looked like he had eaten something sour as he said the name. “You will come with me.”

“Sheesh, would it kill you to ask nicely?” Prompto groused, slumping further in his seat, eyeing the two MT assassins. Even just one of them would have been able to pick him up like a kitten with the way they towered over Loqi. If Loqi really wanted Prompto to go somewhere he was going no question about it. “I just managed to get comfortable here.”

Loqi’s frown deepened, his hand clenching into fist. “This isn’t a request.”

“Yeah, yeah I figured.” Prompto sighed getting to his feet, and taking the two steps needed to cross his cell to the door. 

At a gesture from Loqi one of the MTs opened the door pulling Prompto out. The four settled into a formation with Loqi leading the way and Prompto sandwiched between the two MTs. The other prisoners watched the procession with feigned disinterest. Stepping out of the brig for the first time in days Prompto blinked at the bright sunlight, raising his hands to shield his eyes.

“Soo, can you tell me what this little field trip is for?” Prompto questioned. Imprisonment in the brig had sucked, but it had a routine and the sudden change was making him nervous.

“I’m placing you in more appropriate accommodations.” Loqi answered without elaboration, as they crossed a courtyard and entered another building. 

Prompto shivered as he was hit with a blast of cool air from the much better air-conditioned building, the chill both a surprise and a relief after days in the sweltering temperature they left the cells at. Inside the building was as nondescript and utilitarian as the brig with the same, grey pro-fabricated walls and flooring. Loqi took them down the hall and into a door at the very end. 

“Huh?” Prompto blinked as they entered the room. Along one wall was a row of curtained shower stalls and changing benches. Next to one stall there was a fresh towel hanging on a hook, and a pile of clothes neatly folded on the bench. 

Loqi turned to face him, “Before I take you to your new room you need a shower and clean clothes.” Stepping closer Loqi took hold of Prompto’s cuffs and began unlocking them. “You’ll have thirty minutes to wash up and change. Please do not attempt an escape. I do not care how good of a shot you are, you will not be able to take down both of the troopers before you are stopped. I would prefer there not be any unnecessary injuries.”

“Whoa, little harsh there.” Prompto muttered, pulling his arms close as soon as they were freed, rubbing at his bruised wrists. Although glancing at the two Assassins, Prompto knew it was true. With a bit of surprise and luck he might be able to take out one, at which point the other would be taking his head. Plus with the only windows in the room being both high and narrow there was no way he could escape through them. 

Distracted by his own thoughts Prompto didn’t see the the frown on Loqi’s face at the newly revealed dark bruises. His voice softened just bit as he spoke. “Just behave yourself and we won’t have an issue. Beside surely you can’t have any objection to a chance to get cleaned up.”

“Well I could do without the watchdogs.” Prompto muttered, glancing at the Magitek Assassins.

“I’m afraid they’re necessary for now. Just remember you have thirty minutes.” Loqi stepped past Prompto to the door, pausing to speak to the troopers, “He is not to leave this room until I return.”

Loqi marched out of the bathroom, leaving Prompto alone with his two unblinking guardians. Prompto sighed looking around the room once more for something useful or a way to escape. But the closer examination didn’t reveal anything new or helpful. Walking over to the changing bench Prompto debated about following Loqi’s orders or not. He couldn’t deny that he really wanted and needed a shower. He could feel every molecule of dirt and grime encrusted on his skin, but he couldn’t figure out Loqi’s motives. Was it all some trick to get him to turn against Noctis?

Prompto sat on the bench burying his face in his hands. His few weeks if defense training with the Crownsguard hadn’t covered anything like this, they had been more concerned with Prompto not dying at the claws of some wild animal or demon. How to deal with confusing enemy actions while captive had been deemed a little too advanced for him and unneeded for the simple trip to Altissa they had planned. If it had been Ignis, or Gladio captured they would know exactly what to do and how to act and respond.

With a groan of frustration Prompto bent forward and started unlacing his boots. Regardless of Loqi’s reasons Prompto couldn’t think of one to refuse the shower. He knew he really, really needed one. Setting his boots and socks aside, he pulled off his vest, folding it neatly and leaving it on be bench. HIs fingers hesitated over the hem of his tank top, eyeing the staring, unblinking MTs.

“I don’t suppose I could get you two to turn around for a few seconds?” Prompto asked, not really expecting a response. 

As he expected the two MTs just kept their blank eyes locked on him. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Prompto signed, chewing his lip nervously. Toying with his top, telling himself it was stupid to be self-conscious in front of robots. After a few more moments of internal debate he stood and ducked behind the shower curtain. Feeling a bit more secure Prompto quickly peeled off the rest of his soiled clothing, and dropped them outside of the stall. The last thing he removed was the leather bracelet covering his tattoo, setting it on a little shelf in the shower, next to a bar of soap and bottle of shampoo.

Twisting the shower handle Prompt braced himself for the first spray of cold water which hit like a garula. Fortunately the water soon warmed up, filling the stall with with steam. Prompto melted into the spray, the hot water soothing all of his bruises and sore muscles. He wanted to just stay under the spray for hours. Remembering Loqi’s time limit he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, popping the cap and pouring a generous amount into his hand. Quickly lathering up his hair, Prompto winced at how both greasy and gritty his hair had become. Once his hair was no longer as greasy as a plate of Kenny Crow’s fries he picked up the soap. It smelled a bit more floral than he preferred, but at the moment he wasn’t going to complain. After scrubbing until his skin was flushed pink and his fingers were pruney Prompto reluctantly turned off the shower. 

Snaking one arm past the the shower curtain Prompto grabbed the towel and pulled it in with him. It didn’t take him long to dry off, hanging the towel over the curtain rod when he was done. He hesitated before reached out again for the clothing. He could theoretically reach into the Arminger and pull out the spare clothing he had stashed there. When they had been packing originally for the trip he had wondered how they were going to fit all the camping equipment, and clothes for all of them into the car. The Regalia was a beautiful machine, but its trunk space was ridiculously small. Ignis had informed him that with his induction into the Crownsguard and his access to the arminger they would be using it with its infinite space for their luggage and equipment. All with that slight knowing smile of his as he said “It’s not just for weapons.” 

So he could wear his own clothing, or wear what Loqi had offered him. Show a token of resistance and defiance, or play along and hope an opportunity to escape showed up. Sighing he realized which was the better choice at the moment, and grabbed at the stack of clothing. It wasn’t much, a soft grey t-shirt, a pair of underwear, flannel lounge pants and even a pair of house slippers. It was a little tricky getting it all on inside the shower stall and not get it wet with the still damp walls and floor, but he wasn’t getting dressed in front of a pair of MTs. Prompto was oddly relieved to find the pants and shirt were just a little too big even if he couldn’t say why.

Once dressed Prompto reached into the Arminger calling his pistol to his hand. The cold metal was an odd comfort, even if he knew summoning it was a mostly useless gesture. Noct had told him once, that he could feel it when he, Gladio, and ignis called weapons out of the arminger.

_“Whoa really?” Prompto stared at his best friend, a ketchup drenched french fry halfway to his mouth as he tried to figure out just how the whole magical arsenal worked, “What’s it feel like anyway? It doesn’t hurt does it?”_

_“Naw, it’s like feeling someone tugging on my coat.” Nocs said taking a sip of his soda. “No big deal. Sometimes I miss it if I’m distracted by something.”_

“Here’s hoping you’re not distracted right now buddy. Just wanna let you know I’m still alive.” Prompto whispered before sending the gun back into the Arminger. As the weapon disappeared into sparkling blue shards it occurred to him that they could have been using the Arminger as a way to communicate, when they didn’t have their phones. Just a notebook and a pen and just popping it in and out of the Arminger. He would need to bring it up the next time he saw the guys. If he saw them again. 

Putting his leather bracelet back on, Prompto stepped out of the shower, and gathered up his discarded, and soiled clothing. He folded them as neatly as he could and sent them into the Arminger followed by his boots. He wasn’t sure why but he just knew if Loqi got ahold of his Crownguard uniform he would never see it again. With nothing left to do, Prompto sat on one of the benches to wait for Loqi’s return. It was tempting to pull his his gun out of the Arminger again, if only to to have something to do with his hands. A glance at his guards killed that idea so he settled for fiddling with this leather bracelet, and counting the ceiling tiles to kill the remaining time. 

He wasn’t kept waiting long before Loqi strode back into the bathroom carrying a case. Prompto watched Loqi’s eyes pass over him and watched his pinched and sour expression relax into a slight smile, apparently pleased at Prompto’s obedience. The look on Loqi’s face made Prompto instantly regret not wearing his own clothes.

“I trust you enjoyed the shower.” Loqi said, attempting to sound pleasant.

“It was fine” Prompto shrugged, watching Loqi reach into the case and pull out a set of cuffs. “Are those really necessary?” 

“For now I’m afraid so” Loqi, almost sounded sincerely regretful even as he reached for Prompto’s wrists. “But I haven’t received authorization to leave them off yet.”

Prompto tried to hide his surprise, and then his confusion as he allowed his arms to be lifted and cuffed. _“Why would you even be asking to leave me out of cuffs?”_ Keeping his question to himself, Prompto focused on the new cuffs Loqi was putting on him. They weren’t the bulky, heavy cuffs that has pinched and bruised his wrists before. Soft padded leather encircled his wrists, the buckles were cinched tight and held closed with with little padlocks. A short but sturdy chain ran between the cuffs insuring that despite their comfort they were no less restrictive and would keep him restrained just as well as the previous pair. 

As Prompto finished inspecting his cuffs Loqi wrapped a hand around his bicep and eagerly pulled him up from the bench. “Don’t worry, we shouldn’t need to use such measures much longer.” 

Prompto couldn’t quite stop himself from flinching away, “And why would that be?” He couldn’t stop the glare or disguise the irritation in his voice.

“I’ll explain everything once we have you settled.” Loqi said, releasing Prompto’s arm, his hand moving the small of Prompto’s back. With a gentle push Logi started guiding Prompto out of the bathroom., the two MTs following behind.

Their second trip was much shorter than the first with Loqi leading Prompto just a few doors further down the hallway. Inside there was what Prompto could only assume was some sort of officer quarters, with a desk against one way, a bed with an actual mattress, a dresser and nightstand. What marked the room for intended use as a prison cell were some bars installed over the window. Loqi motioned for Prompto to sit on the bed as he pulled the chair from the desk and sat down facing Prompto, fingers tapping excitedly against the case.

“Ok, so I’m clean, dressed, and ‘settled.’” Prompto said, trying not to fidget under Loqi’s gaze. “Are you finally going to tell me what all this is about. There’s no way this is normal prisoner treatment. If it was it would have happened days ago.”

“Of course.” Loqi actually looked slightly embarrassed, or nervous. “I’m just not sure where to start.”

Prompto leaned back, trying not to look as nervous as he felt, waiting on Loqi to finally explain himself.

“You were adopted weren’t you?” Loqi finally forced himself to speak, “You know that right? And that you were born in Niflheim”

Prompto thought he felt the world shifting. He had expected something about being bait, or a member of the Lucian military, not a reference to his family status. The inked barcode burned against his skin, did Loqi know about that too? Was this all because of his accidental and unwanted birthplace? Beleatedly he realized Loqi was waiting on his answer.

“Y-yeah.” he stammered out, “My parents never tried to hide it. At least not from me. I looked too different from them. It never really mattered to them or to me.” 

“Did you ever wonder about your birth parents, your real parents?” Loqi leaned forward eagerly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Prompto bristled, more than a little irritated at Loqi’s slight against his parents. The Argentums had chosen him, an unwanted and branded child of Niflheim to be their son. He knew exactly how hard they worked and how much they had sacrificed to provide and care for him. He remembered nights where no matter how late it was, no matter how tired they were, the first thing they did when they came home was come see him and tell him they loved him. He hadn’t been able to contact them since Insomnia felled. He tried not to think about what that meant. “A few times, when I was younger. I think all adopted kids do at some point. Haven’t thought about it in years though. The Argentums are my parents. Is there a point to this?”

Loqi’s face twisted in annoyance and anger, but he forced it back into the eager and hopeful expression he had before. “Perhaps, but they weren’t supposed to be. You are the only child of His Imperial Majesty Iedolus Aldercapt, and the late Empress Dolci Aldercapt. You are Aurelius Spes Aldercapt and Crown Prince of Niflheim.”

“BULLSHIT!” The force and vehemence in Prompto’s voice surprised even him. The world was shifting too quickly around him and he was left scrambling to find footing “Do you really expect me to believe that? It makes no sense. If I’m some sort of Niff prince why did I grow up in Insomnia?”

Anger, sadness, and regret passed over Loqi’s face as he reached out to place a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder, ignoring Prompto’s flinch. “You were stolen from us. We never figured out who, or why but one night your mother was murdered and you had just disappeared from the palace. You were still only an infant.”

Prompto shook his head, unable to believe what Loqi was claiming. _“Astrals, this sounds like one of those stupid novels from middle school.”_ “Then how can you be so sure I was that baby?”

Loqi pulled his hand back, reaching into his case again pulling out a photo and a folder. He offered the photo to Prompto who took it with a shaking hand. “I wasn’t sure at first. But I had suspicions from the moment I saw you. You look so much like your mother.”

Prompto tuned out of Loqi’s excited babbling, something about being cousins and DNA tests, focusing instead on the photo in his hand. A simple family portrait of a man, a woman, and a baby, with the Niflheim banner providing the backdrop. He could recognize the man at least. His picture had been in the Crown City papers for weeks. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, would be world conqueror, and destroyer of Insomnia. He didn’t know the woman outside of Loqi’s claim she was Prompto’s mother. The more he stared at the photo, the more he could see himself in the faces of the two adults shown. The shade of blonde of the woman’s hair, lips pulled up into the same grin he saw in his own selfies. His chest felt tight and his heart was hammering so hard he thought it would explode. 

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from the photo. Loqi was looking at him with a gentle, hopeful expression.

“You see it now don’t you. The resemblance?” Loqi was a little breathless in his excitement. He didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ve sent dna samples to the labs in Gralea. Once they’ve confirmed your identity I’ll take you there. I’m going to take you home.”

“Home?” Prompto’s voice was dull as his gaze drifted back down to the photo. In his mind he no longer saw two oddly familiar people. Instead he saw a woman with olive skin and hazel eyes, standing next to a darker haired man, his warn brown eyes almost hidden behind his glasses. They were well dressed, and smiling widely, holding a blonde child between them. Behind them was a banner declared proudly “WE ADOPTED!”

He saw their home, a small house, but always warm and comfortable. Filled with family mementos and keepsakes, from his adoption photo to the chocobo growth chart his mother still jealously guarded. He saw it all shattered and burning under Niflheim bombing. He saw his parents falling under a hail of Niflheim bullets. 

He let the photo slip out of h is hand.

“Aurelius?” Loqi’s voice sounded small and confused.

Prompto’s grabbed the collar of Loqi’s ridiculous armor as he surged off the bed, his forehead meeting with Loqi’s nose with a resounding and satisfying crack. The force knocking Loqi off the chair and sending them both toppling to the floor, the case Loqi held spilling open. 

“MY NAME IS PROMPTO ARGENTUM!” Prompt screamed, tears blurring his vision. Straddling Loqi, he continues screaming, shaking Loqi as hard as he could. “My parents are Clarissa and Arthur Argentum. My home was at 1652 Stella Lane, Crown City.”

Loqi seized Prompto’s wrists, trying to pry them off “Please calm down. Listen.”

“SHUT UP!” Prompto’s hands moved to Loqi’s neck, struggling to get a grip, “You Niff bastards destroyed my home! You destroyed EVERYTHING! There’s no way I’m a Niff I’M A LUCIAN!” 

Cold metal fingers gripped the back of his neck and Prompto was pulled away from his target, before sending him crashing into the wall. As he hit the floor Prompto rolled to get to his feet, but was pinned by a hissing, screeching trooper. He howled as he bucked and thrashed under the trooper’s grip, a sharp knee digging painfully into his spine. Loqi was shouting something, but Prompto couldn’t hear him. Not over his own cries, not over the roar of his own hammering heartbeat.

A sharp pain in his arm broke through his cloud of rage. Turning his head, he could see a syringe sticking his arm, Loqi’s hand on the plunger. 

“What is that?” Prompto hissed, tears still slipping down his face. 

“Just a little something to help you calm down.” Loqi said running a hand in Prompto’s hair. “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright Auri”

Prompto jerked his head away hissing, “Don’t touch me.” Prompto blinked away tears as it became harder and harder to focus. “And my name is Prompto, not Auri.” 

 

Loqi pulled his hand away from his prince’s hair, a heavy sinking feeling growing in his gut as he watched him struggle to remain conscious. When Aurelius eyes finally closed in sedated sleep Loqi waved the MT pinning him down away. Removing the syringe, Loqi set it aside before carefully picking his lost cousin off the floor moving him to the bed. Setting him down gently Loqi smoothed down a few wayward locks of blonde hair. 

“Everything will be alright once I get you home. You’ll see.” Loqi whispered pulling the blankets over the limp form. “Once you see the life stolen from you, you’ll understand.”

Once he had finished tucking Aurelius in, Loqi turned and gathered up the photos and papers that had fallen from his case. Photos of the infant prince, and deceased empress, articles written mourning the loss of both, and the DNA analysis proving their relationship. Placing them into a folder, Loqi set it onto the nightstand hoping Aurelius would read them when he woke and was calmer. Finally he reached into the case and pulled out a camera that had been found on Aurelius, he set it on top of the folder as a peace offering. 

Exiting the room with the MTs Loqi turned to one of them. “You are to stand guard. He is not to leave the room unless escorted by me. Also no-one is to enter this room except for me.”

The MT nodded its understanding. Turning and walking away Loqi planned to make a few quiet inquiries into the Argentums Aurelius mentioned. He seemed to care for them greatly, learning about them could prove useful to understanding him. Also, if he could provide Aurelius with information about what happened to them could be another peace offering.


	3. Chapter 3

A hundred yards away from the Niflheim base, Noctis stood glaring at it under the glare of the setting sun. Beside him Ignis reviewed the rough diagram of the base’s layout they had obtained from the hunters. The same hunters who had reported seeing Prompto in the base’s holding cells. The news had been a mixed blessing. His gut still twisted at the memory of Prompto being knocked into the river by a seadevil’s tail. The current had dragged Prompto away before any of them could reach him. When they had finally finished with the monsters they had raced along the river’s edge hoping to find Prompto washed up safely on its bank. All they had found was footprints in the mud, Prompto’s cellphone on the ground, and scraps of magitek armor. 

They spent two days talking with every informant and contact they had trying to find a lead on Prompto or some confirmation of what happened to their friend. Then they received a call from Dave telling them he had information on Prompto. It took them another day of driving just to reach Dave at the outpost with the hunters. The hunters hadn’t been able to tell them much except the base location where Prompto was, and that he was alive. Scraped and bruised, but alive. 

Ignis hadn’t been satisfied with just that little bit of information, and dragged the hunters over to a table. Sitting them down and grilling them for for every scrap of detail about the base’s layout, where they had been kept on the base, and the guard’s routine. The hunters seemed a little intimidated by Ignis’ grilling but answered as much as they could until Ignis thought he had learned everything they had to offer. Ignis had walked away from the table with a handful of notes.

“Alright. We will need to scout the base a bit, but I have a plan to get Prompto back.” Ignis announced grimly. “ I suggest we stock up on curatives and supplies before we head to the base.” 

Noctis and Gladio nodded grimly peeling off, Gladio to check their weapons, Noctis to refuel the Regalia, while Ignis headed to the general store. Tasks they had decided on long ago and settled into comfortable routine. Leaning against the Regalia Nocts watched the meter on the gas pump slowly tick up as the tank filled. Images of Prompto trapped in a cell kept invading his mind. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought him along.” Noctis couldn’t help but think. Prompto’s home wasn’t close to either the military or government centers of the city. It would have been dangerous but Prompto wouldn’t have been a target. “Or maybe left him in Galdin when everything went to shit. He could have made a decent living taking photos for the tourists and maybe hunting the weak monsters around the quay.” It would have hurt, not having Prompto by his side, and Prompto would have been devastated at being left behind. Left to feel he wasn’t good or strong enough, but Noctis couldn’t stop his selfish desire to just have Prompto be somewhere safe. “Guess this is how Dad felt when he sent us away.”

Lost in his in his own swirling thoughts, and his put the gas nozzle back onto the pump, Noctis almost missed it. A slight pull at the edge of his mind. One he had felt often during his friends’ training. The small and subtle tug of someone accessing the Armiger. There were no sounds or signs of Ignis or Gladio in a fight which only left.

“Prompto.” Noctis breathed out, leaning against the Regalia. It wasn’t long, barely a minute before he felt the flicker of Prompto’s weapon returning to the armiger. In a flash of blue light Prompto’s gun was in Noctis’ hands. He thought he could still feel a trace of warmth from Prompto’s hands on the cool metal. The barrel was still cool with no sign of being fired. Noctis turn the weapon over in his hands, searching for any clue or message. Why had Prompto summoned his weapon and then dismissed it so quickly?

“Noct?” Ignis’ voice cut into Noctis’ musing, as he walked up, a bag of potions in hand. Gladio following close behind. “What is it?”

“Prompto accessed the armiger.” Noctis answered, turning the gun over in his hands one more time.

“He try to escape?” Gladio asked.

“If he did he didn’t succeed. The gun wasn’t even fired.” Noctis sent Prompto’s gun back into the armiger. He wouldn’t get any answers from staring at it. “You get everything we need?”

“Of course,” Ignis nodded setting his bag of purchases into the regalia. “Shall we be off then? Prompto is waiting for us.”

“Yeah.” Noctis agreed climbing into the Regalia we Ignis and Gladio took their usual spots. They drove away from the outpost in silence.

Noctis wanted to head straight to the base where Prompto was being held, but Ignis insisted on first going to a haven a few miles from the base first. Noctis lost in ensuing argument when Gladio agreed with Ignis, saying it would be best to have a safe place to retreat to once they had Prompto back. And so they stopped and set up their tent and other camping gear before finally heading off to complete their rescue mission. The Regalia parked under a streetlight and ready for a quick get-away once they had Prompto.

“You find our route in yet Specs?” Noct asked, glaring as the base wishing he could turn the whole ugly thing to rubble. 

“Yes. We’ll move just after sunset. At least some of the troopers will have shut down at that point.” Ignis spoke firmly and confidently. “We should be able to get in, free Prompto and any other prisoners, and get out without alerting the base.”

Gladio set a heavy hand onto Noctis’ shoulder. “So just settle down a little. It won’t help Prompto if any of us go off half cocked.”

“I’ll be fine. You just worry about yourself.” Noctis shrugged off Gladio’s hand, resisting the urge to stare at the setting sun, instead focusing on keeping calm and his breathing even. 

It wasn’t long before the light from the setting finally faded away leaving only the moon and a stars to light their way to the base. Ignis took point, leading the trip through a break in the fence surrounding the base. Once in they kept low, ducking behind stacks of crates or shipping containers until they came to the building described by the hunters as their prison.

A solitary MT unit stood guard at the door, it’s red eyes staring unblinkingly into the night. At Ignis’ signal Noctis moved to the very edge of their cover readying his sword. A flash of blue and Noct’s was buried into the MT’s chest, a foul smelling smoke emitting from the trooper’s joints as it gave a dying shriek. Noctis shoved the lifeless armor to the side as Ignis and Gladio joined him. 

“Nice work.” Gladio said softly, as Noctis stepped aside to let Ignis fiddle with the door’s lock.

“Work’s not done yet.” Noctis responded darkly, watching for any sign of patrolling guards, or that the MT had triggered any alarm.

“Indeed, but we are almost there.” Ignis added as he finished with the lock and pushed the door open. “Let us collect Prompto and get out of here.”

Following Ignis inside Noctis felt his heart sink as he looked over the large room. Peering at the royal retinue from their cells were a half dozen men of various ages, but none with bright blonde hair or as young as Prompto.

“Hey!” Noctis crossed the floor, grabbing the bars of the closest cell. “Was there another prisoner here? About my size with blonde hair spiked up like a chocobo?”

The prisoner, as man with a face tan and worn from years under the sun, nodded. “Yeah, there was a guy like that. The base commander came and hauled him away a couple hours ago.”

“Too late! We’re too late! He’s gone! Prompto’s gone!” Noct’s mind screamed at him. The guilt he had been holding back returning in full force. Turn back to face the others he asked “What do we do now?”

Ignis’ lips were pressed into a thin, displeased line as his eyes found and locked onto an empty cell, most likely previously occupied by their missing friend. “We’ll search the base. If we are lucky Prompto’s still being held here. If we are not then we should at least be able to find clues about where he’s been moved to.”

“But first,” he continued, his eyes moving to the other prisoners. “If we release you do you think you can make it out of the base without raising the alarm.”

A soft chorus of yes and other affirmatives answered him as the imprisoned hunters stood from their cots.

Ignis quickly moved down the row of cells, fingers nimbly picking the locks. Once he was freed the face-worn hunter Noct has spoken with went to a cabinet on the far wall. “Can ya get this open?” he asked tugged at the padlocked doors “It has all our gear in it.”

“Certainly.” Ignis saif, stepping over to to the cabinet and unlocking the doors

After reclaiming their weapons and armor the hunters stopped and spoke with Gladio for the best route out of the base. 

Pausing on his way out the door, the face worn hunter turned to Noctis and put a hand on his shoulder, “Good luck to ya boys. I hope you find your friend. He seemed like a good kid.”

“He is.” Noctis replied, struggling to keep his voice even. “And you be careful out there getting back to town. It’s the dark and the demons will be out.”

“Don’t you worry none. Me and the rest of these guys can handle a bit of wildlife and demons. Name’s Evan and I owe you boys one. If you ever need a hand let me know and I’ll do what I can.” The hunter Evan said proudly offering his hand.

“Thanks. I will.” Noctis shooked Evan’s offered hand firmly before watching the hunters head off. 

Once the hunters had disappeared into the night, Noctis stepped to the brig’s door and peered deeper into the base. The urge to turn the entire place to rubble was back. To just pull out the most powerful spells he had crafted and start lobbing them out. See building after building going down in frost and flame. Pushing the urge down again Noctis started off toward another building leaving Ignis and Gladio hurrying after him.

“Hey now!” Gladio hissing, catching up with Noctis and grabbing his shoulder, “Don’t go forgetting what I said, just ‘cause we’ve had a little setback.”

“Prompto being gone isn’t ‘a little setback.” Noctis growled back “He could be halfway to Gralea by now.”  
“Or he’s still here, just being held in a more secure cell. That brig we saw was obviously temporary holding facility. It was too easily accessed, and the prisoner’s gear was too close by.” Ignis’ simple and cold login dampening a little of Noctis’ growing rage. “Calm yourself or we might miss a clue to Prompto’s whereabouts.”

Noctis shrugged off Gladio’s hand, “Let’s just get moving. I don’t want to be here any longer than it takes to find Prompto.”

“Agreed.” Ignis nodded, confidant Noctis had calmed down enough not to rush off again. Stepping around Noctis and Gladio, Ignis resumed his point position “Now let us continue with cool heads.”

Noctis scowled but said nothing as Ignis lead them to a smaller building close to the brig. Noctis had missed it completely and as they got closer was ready to dismiss it. There was no guard and the door yielded easily when Ignis attempted to enter. 

Inside was just as disappointing as Noctis expected. A few boxes of supplies and equipment. They poked through a few of the boxes pocketing a few potions and elixirs they found. Although one piece of equipment caught Noctis’ attention. It was big, and bulky, and deadly looking. A black canister rested on the back of a large rifle, Noctis wasn’t sure what it would shoot out, but guess either flames or maybe acid. It might be impractical in battle for anyone else, but was just the thing Prompto loved to tinker with, and like his beloved chainsaw and drill breaker, use to devastating effect. Noctis shoved it and a few extra canister, into the armiger without a second thought, hoping he would get to see Prompto use it. 

Once they had stripped the building of anything potentially useful the three of them moved on. Next Ignis led them to a large hangar. At first they simply peered through the windows, but couldn’t see much beyond a few mechs and patrolling soldiers. 

“We had best save this building for later.” Ignis murmured “There’s too much risk we’ll set off an alarm.”  
Gladio reached over and tapped ignis’ shoulder, “We might not need to check this one at all.” He pointed to a different building across the quad, specifically to one barred set of windows. “Wonder what they’re keeping in there that they felt the need to lock it up.”

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed out, his eyes locking on to the dark windows.

“Most likely.” Ignis agreed, “We had best approach with extreme caution. This could be a trap.”

“Let’s find out.” Noctis itched to just run across the quad and smash his way into the building, but forced himself to move along the dark edges created by the different buildings and crates as before.

When they finally reached the building Ignis inched the door open to peer inside. He shut the door quickly and quietly. “There’s an MT guarding the room with the barred window.” He warned. “About roughly thirty feet down the hall.. Noct you’ll have to take it down as soon as I open this door.”

“Got it.” Noctis readied himself, summoning his sword, settling into a crouch, his muscle tense. “On the count of three?”

Ignis nodded raising his hand holding up three fingers. Steadily he lowered his fingers one by one until his hand was clenched into a fist. As Ignis threw open the door Noctis let his sword fly with a flash of blue. He couldn’t hold back a wince as the MT went down with a shriek, metal armor clattering to the floor. For several long moments he stayed there, half crouched over the fallen trooper, watching the hall for anyone who could have heard the noise. Behind him Ignis and Gladio padded up to meet him.

“Barred windows and a dedicated guard? There must be something important in there.” Gladio mused softly.

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded in agreement testing the door’s lock ingoing Noctis’ restless fidgeting behind him, “I have a good feeling about this.”

As the door swung open Noctis forced himself to enter the room slowly and cautiously even as he spotted a tuft of blonde hair resting on a pillow. Crossing the room in a few quick strides, Noctis breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over his friend’s sleeping form. Smiling, he reached down to shake Prompto’s shoulder.

“Hey! Wakey wakey” he said, “I’m supposed to be the sleepy one.”

His smile slipped away when Prompto didn’t stir. Noctis tried shaking him harder. When that failed to wake Prompto or get any response he turned to Ignis.

“He won’t wake up.” Noctis announced with worry tinging his voice, “Something’s wrong.” 

Ignis stepped forward with a frown, holding Prompto’s camera in one hand and an unmarked folder in the other. 

“Let me take a look.” Ignis said handing the camera over to Noctis and tucking the folder into his jacket. Kneeling beside the bed Ignis pulled back the blankets, his lips pressing into a thin line at cuffs encircling Prompto’s wrists. At first he repeated Noct’s attempts to wake shake Prompto awake before leaning over and prying one eye open. Hissing at the glazed over and dull expression, Ignis let the eye fall close and swept his gaze over Prompto’s supine form noting a small bruise high on his arm. Gently running his thumb over the bruise he thought over the potential causes for Prompto’s heavy stupor and could only come to one conclusion, “I suspect he’s been sedated.”

“Bastards.” Gladio growled out, hands curling into tight fists at his side. “Why the fuck did they do that?”

“Maybe because he summoned his gun?” Noctis suggested

“Perhaps. Though it does seem excessive considering the rest of the security they have on him. We’ll have to be careful on our exit if Prompto can’t fight.” Relinquishing his spot by the bed “Gladio, if you would please carry him.”

Gladio nodded, stepping up to the bed. First he pulled Prompto into a sitting position before bending over and setting the blonde onto his shoulder. Standing up straight, he adjusting his grip over the back of Prompto’s knees making sure he was secure. “Ok, we have what we came for. I think it’s time to leave.”

“What about those cuffs?” Noctis asked glaring at the most obvious signs of Prompto’s imprisonment.

“We’ll deal with them once we’re at camp.” Ignis decided “There’s no point in spending time on them right now. The sooner we’re out of this base the better.”

For a brief moment Noctis looked ready to argue, his fingers clenching around Prompto’s camera. “Fine. Let’s go then” he conceded. “Before I decide to just burn this place to the ground.”

“Gotta admit I was hoping we’d get to bust some heads in.” Gladio sounded disappointed “We owe the Niffs a little payback.”

“Later” Ignis promised with an evil grin “We’ll give them everything they deserve.”

As they exited the room Noctis took the lead, stashing Prompto’s camera in the armiger to keep it safe. Stepping over the fallen MT he kept a careful eye on the hallway for signs of a guard or ambush. With Prompto out and Gladio hampered with carrying they would be vulnerable in an open fight. Fortunately it appeared the luck of the six was with them as they made their way out of of base and didn’t run into any more guards.

As they reached the break in the fence where they first entered Ignis paused and said. “You two go on a head. I wish to limit our enemies ability to follow us, but it would be better if I do so alone.”

“You just want to blow something up.” Gladio accused “No fair hogging all the fun to yourself.”

Noctis, nodded silently agreeing with Gladio, he had been wanting to destroy something the entire time they walked through the base. “Do we really have time for this? We still need to get back to the haven and get those cuffs off Prompto.”

“I would only be ten maybe fifteen minutes.” Ignis insisted, “I just need to place a few fira and thundara flasks to destroy or at least severely damage their equipment. It will be easier if I’m by myself and you can use that time to get Prompto safely to the Regalia.”

Noctis glanced over at Prompto still hanging limping over Gladio’s shoulder. “Fine, but you better be back in ten minutes. I don’t want to have to come back here for you.”

Ignis bowed his head, “Understood your highness.”

As Ignis slipped away Noctis took off in a jog , with Glado following close behind. Running across the dark landscape he could hear demons prowling, hunting for unwary prey. The clear night and bright moon worked to their advantage making it easy to dodge the packs roaming the plain. Reaching the Regalia Noctis quickly climbing into his normal spot in the back seat raising his arms for Gladio to hand Prompto down to him. 

“Don’t suppose we got some bolt cutters or something buried in the armiger?” Gladio asked as he helped settle Prompto half in Noctis’ lap and half across the back seat. “Get those cuffs off while we’re waiting for Ignis.”

“We might.” Noctis said, trying to remember everything they had stuffed in there “If we do they’ll probably be in the toolbox.”

Distantly he heard Gladio summon the toolbox and start digging through it, while he looked over Prompto for injuries. Guilt nagged at him for every new dark or faded bruise he found, telling him it was his duty as prince to keep Prompto safe. Quietly he vowed he would see Prompto set somewhere safe before moving on to Altissia, but he was getting him out of this war. 

His thoughts were derailed when Gladio shoved a small bolt cutter into his face. “Found it. It was completely buried in that box.”

“Thanks” Noctis said as he took the cutters to the padlocks holding the cuffs on, taking great pleasure as the lock’s shanks parted letting him pulled them off, quickly followed by the leather cuffs themselves. With a small smile of satisfaction Noctis threw the cuffs out of the Regalia into the dirt by the road, before pulling Prompto closer.

Gladio took the bolt cutters back to put away, taking in the expression on Noctis’ face “Okay, what’s going in that head of yours? You look like you did during council meetings.”

“I was just thinking,” Noctis started, “This isn’t what Prompto signed up for. He was just supposed to go to Altissia. He shouldn’t be trying to fight a war. I shouldn’t keep dragging him into my fight. I should just find a safe place for him.”

A sad but understanding look came over Gladio’s face setting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Just, just don’t go making any decisions without him. He’s tougher than he looks.”

Before Noctis could answer they heard a series of far off explosions. Turning to look back at the base they could just make out the glow of the the fires currently burning.

“I am so happy he’s on our side.” Noctis said, with more than a little awe in his voice. 

“No argument here.” Gladio agree, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car. “We would be so screwed if he was the one hunting us. As soon as he gets back we’ll make for camp and you can get Prompto all tucked in.”

Noctis just help Prompto closer trying to ward off the night’s chill until Ignis jogged up a few minutes later. He looked a little bit singed, but very pleased with himself.

“We shouldn’t have any trouble from that base for a while,” Ignis declared climbing into the passenger seat. “Let’s be off then.”

Gladio nodded his agreement, pulling the Regalia out of it’s parking spot and onto the roading, speeding them to the safety of camp.

 

Explosions rocked Loqi out of his uneasy rest, Loqi grabbed his communicator demanding a report. The response, garbled with static, reported a lone intruder in Lucian black had been spotted. Realization struck Loqi cold as the warning sirens finally started to blare. Pulling on his armor and weapons as he dashed into the hall.

A few MTs stood in the hall getting orders from officers and Loqi’s aides. Loqi ignored them, searching for one specific MT as he marched down to Aurelius’ room. Slumped on the floor was a pile of MT armor, marred with a single gash on it’s chest. Even knowing what he would find Loqi pushed open the door to an empty room. The rumpled bed sheets the only sign anyone had been in the room. Aurelius was gone. His prince was gone. For one moment the cacophony of the fires and the alarms faded away. 

_His mother gasped. A teacup slipped from her fingers shattering against the floor. His mother started to wail. His mother started to wail. Her sister was dead. Her nephew was gone. Their prince, their hope, their future was gone._

Snapping back to the present Loqi, whirled around back to the hall and shouted to his aide. “Get those fires out. And get the communications up. Send orders to the other bases. They’re to double their patrols and search parties for the Lucian prince and his retinue. They must be taken alive.”

“Y-yes sir.” The aide stammered, rushing to falling his orders.

Loqi stalked after him, his jaw already aching from from being clenched so tight. Twice now the Lucians had stolen his cousin. His rage burning as hot as the fires in the base. He would see the Lucians pay for this grave insult to Niflheim. 

Hours later they fires were finally out and their one remaining dropship took off in the vain hope they would pick up the fugitives trail. Loqi, exhausted and drained, leaned against a building looking over the wreckage. Trying to puzzle out how so few Lucians could cause so much damage. Perhaps it explained how this war had lasted so long against the power of the empire. His aide approached him looking slightly awed and panicky as he saluted Loqi.

“Sir. His Imperial majesty has ordered a priority one communication. We have the comm room prepped for you.”

Loqi’s breath quickened as a surge of energy chased away his pains and exhaustion. “I’ll be right there.”

Walking quickly to the communications room as cold sweat started beading on the back of his neck. It was too soon for a report of the attack to have reached the emperor, nor would His Excellency bother with a personal priority communication over it. It left little doubt that he was calling about Aurelius. Who Loqi had lost to Niflheim enemies.

Inside the communication room a tech rushed to finish repairs to the main comms. A large crack marred to the surface of the large screen, a jagged line running from one corner to the next. Static filled the screen until the tech finished connecting some wires, the Niflheim crest took over, distorted only slightly be the crack.

“It’s all set sit” the tech announced, “The damage to the screen won’t affect the sound or Emperor Aldercapt’s ability to see you.”

“Good work.” Loqi said, hoping the tech could hear the appreciation in his voice. “Now you are dismissed. You don’t have the clearance to hear this conversation. Take a break, and get some food. Then continue what repairs that you can.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir. And good luck. “The technician gave a quick salute before exiting the room.

Alone Loqi straightened his uniform as best he could, slicking back his hair in a bare semblance of order, as the screen began to flicker. Soon the Niflheim crest was replaced with Emperor Iedolas staring down at him.

“Brigadier-General Tummelt,” Iedolas began, his eyes closing for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. “Nephew.”

Loqi’s barely withheld a gasp of surprise. The emperor had not acknowledge their relation, if only by marriage for the past twenty years.

Iedolas continued, “My doctors have completed their analyst of the dna samples you sent us. The boy, this Prompto Argentum, is my son. You have found him at last. You have found my Aurelius.

Loqi stiffened, shame burning anew in his breast, placed his fist over his heart.”My emperor. I must regretfully inform you that last night this base was successfully infiltrated and Prince Aurelius was taken from my safe custody.”

“By the Lucians?” Iedolas hissed angrily, his eyes narrowed to slits. “It’s not enough for those maggots to kill my wife and steal my son once. They dare take my son again.”

“I am ashamed to admit it but yes your excellency. I have ordered all patrols and search parties for the fugitives doubled. We will find them.” Loqi promised.

“Yes. I have no doubt that you will Brigadier General. You found my son when no-one else believed he was still alive. You will find him and bring him home to me.” Idolus’ voice softened, as his eyes burned with fervor. “How glorious it will be. The line of Lucis shattered. My son by my side. And I shall gift to him the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this part done. Going on a short vacation, and will hopefully get to work on this as well on Of Bullets, Magic, and a Little Rebellion. If you want to talk about this or any of my other fics feel free to message me on my tumblr ladydouji.tumblr.com


End file.
